


Fuck Capitalism

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [23]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Carlos and Cecil are Dorks, Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, Cecil is Mostly Human, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Night Vale Community Radio, Radio, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 23: ShowFandom: Welcome to Night ValeCecil has a very passionate--sort of dangerous--message.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Fuck Capitalism

Cecil was currently climbing up onto the roof of the radio station, much to the interns' chagrin. Not surprise of course, just chagrin. The wind whipped around him, and that was a little concerning, but he hadn't fallen yet. And it would be hard to get him down without him actually wanting to come down. He might get hurt just that way. 

Anyway, he had a megaphone. Somehow, the radio was still picking up all of this too. 

Cecil took a deep breath. Then--

" _Fuck capitalism!"_

* * *

Across town a few miles away, Carlos was working on some science thing in his lab. It was late, so by now he was the only one there, but he didn't mind.

He had the radio on, tuned into his husband's radio station (ahem, the only radio station in Night Vale, thank you very much--but even if it wasn't he'd listen to him, of course). So when he heard that it made him smile gently to himself. 

"Hell yeah babe. Fuck capitalism. That’s my man."

He loved him so much."


End file.
